escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Alexander Pope
|lugar de nacimiento = Londres |fecha de fallecimiento = ( ) |lugar de fallecimiento = Londres |lugar de descanso = Iglesia de St Mary, Twickenham, Londres |seudónimo = |ocupación = Escritor, poeta |nacionalidad = Inglesa |periodo = |lengua_literaria = Inglés |lengua_materna = Inglés |género = |movimiento = |obras_notables = |cónyuge = |hijos = |influencias = |influyó = Lord Byron |firma = |premios = |web = }} Alexander Pope (Londres, 21 de mayo de 1688 – Londres, 30 de mayo de 1744) es uno de los poetas ingleses más reconocidos del siglo XVIII, destacado particularmente por sus traducciones de los textos de Homero y su poesía satírica. Biografía Nacido en una familia católica en 1688, Pope fue educado principalmente en su casa, debido en parte a las leyes en vigor, que sostenían la posición de la Iglesia de Inglaterra como religión del estado. Desde su juventud sufrió de varios problemas de salud, incluyendo el mal de Pott (una forma de tuberculosis que afecta la columna vertebral), que deformó su cuerpo y atrofió su crecimiento de modo que su estatura no superó 137 cm. Murió a la edad de 56 años en 1744. Aunque había escrito poesía desde los doce años, se considera que su primera contribución importante al mundo literario fue su Ensayo sobre la crítica, que publicó en 1711, a los 23 años de edad. A este siguió El rizo robado (1712, edición revisada en 1714), su poema más conocido; Eloisa a Abelardo y la ''Elegía a la memoria de una dama'' (1717). Escribió también varios trabajos más cortos, de los cuales los mejores quizá son las epístolas a Martha Blount. De 1715 a 1720, trabajó en la traducción de la Ilíada de Homero. Animado por la excelente recepción de esta, Pope tradujo la Odisea (1725-1726) con William Broome y Elijah Fenton. En su escrito de 1734 Pope realizó una importante consideración sobre la influencia de los pintores paisajistas en los proyectos de jardinería cuando escribió lo siguiente: «''Todo el arte de los jardines depende de la pintura de paisajes... como si fuera un paisaje colgado»'' («''All gardening is landscape painting ... just like landscape hung up''»).citado por Marie-Madeleine Martinet, Art el nature en Grande-Bregtagne au XVIII siècle. Paris, 1980, p.10. El éxito comercial de sus traducciones convirtió a Pope en el primer poeta inglés en poder vivir únicamente de las utilidades generadas por sus obras, «sin deudas a príncipe alguno u hombre para que viva», como él mismo dijo. Durante este período Pope también publicó una edición de Shakespeare, que «regularizaba» su métrica de manera discreta. También reescribió en varias partes el verso de su compatriota. Lewis Theobald y otros eruditos en el tema atacaron la edición de Pope. Aquello desató la furia del traductor e inspiró la primera versión de su sátira, «la Dunciada» (1728), primero de los poemas satíricos y morales de su período final. Otros de los poemas más significativos de aquella época fueron los «Ensayos sobre la moral» (1731 – 1735), «Imitaciones de Horacio» (1733-1738), la «Epístola a Arbuthnot» (1735), el «Ensayo sobre el hombre» (1734) y una edición extendida de «la Dunciada» (1742) en la cual Colley Cibber tomó el lugar de héroe que Theobald ocupaba. thumb|181px|left|Alexander Pope, circa 1727. Pope trató directamente los problemas intelectuales, políticos y religiosos más importantes de su era. Fue él quien desarrolló el pareado heroico más allá de lo que ningún poeta había logrado anteriormente. Los grandes poetas que le siguieron lo usaron menos que aquellos que le precedieron, pues para ellos había disminuido su utilidad. Pope escribió igualmente un epitafio, ahora famoso, para Sir Isaac Newton: :La naturaleza y sus leyes yacían ocultas en la noche; :Dijo Dios “que sea Newton” y todo se hizo luz. :(Nature and nature's laws lay hid in night; :God said 'Let Newton be' and all was light.) A lo que Sir John Collings Squire agregó luego el pareado: :Pero esto no duró: pues el diablo exclamó: :“Que Einstein sea”, así el dilema restauró. :(It did not last: the devil, shouting “Ho. :Let Einstein be” restored the statu quo.) Jonathan Swift era su amigo y aliado. En 1720, Pope formó el Scriblerus Club junto con Swift y otros amigos (incluyendo a John Gay). Obras Obras mayores * 1709: Pastorals * 1711: An Essay on Criticism * 1712: Messiah, poema en latín. * 1712: The Rape of the Lock (alargado en 1714) * 1713: Windsor Forest * 1715-1720: Traducción de la Iliada de Homero * 1717: De Eloísa a Abelardo * 1717: Three Hours After Marriage, con otras. * 1717: Elegy to the Memory of an Unfortunate Lady * 1723-1725: The Works of Shakespeare, en seis volúmenes. * 1725-1726: Traducción de la Odisea de Homero. * 1727: Peri Bathous, Or the Art of Sinking in Poetry * 1728: The Dunciad * 1733-1734: Essay on Man * 1735: The Prologue to the Satires Otras obras * 1700: Ode on Solitude Referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:Autodidactas Categoría:Escritores de Londres Categoría:Escritores católicos Categoría:Católicos del Reino Unido Categoría:Poetas de Inglaterra del siglo XVIII Categoría:Tratadistas de jardinería Categoría:Personas de la época georgiana Categoría:Fallecidos por tuberculosis Categoría:Traductores de la Ilíada Categoría:Traductores de la Odisea Categoría:Masones de Inglaterra